


what are you hungry for?

by Cysopa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humorous Ending, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, POV Derek Hale, POV Stiles, Pack Family, Pining, Sexual Humor, Stripping, Teasing, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cysopa/pseuds/Cysopa
Summary: Stiles plans a birthday surprise for Derek, which results in a sex starved sour wolf.





	what are you hungry for?

Everyone turned around when they heard the loft door slam open and a very broody Derek stepped out. “Let’s go” he yelled and went to join Scott, Jackson, and Boyd to start training, while Stiles sat on the porch with the girls.   
“I wonder what’s wrong with him?” Lydia said to which Erica replied with a smirk looking at Stiles “I know exactly why Derek’s all pissy”. Allison and Lydia looked confusingly between the two waiting for an answer.  
“Fine” Stiles said lowering his voice to a whisper “I’m planning a really big birthday surprise tomorrow for Derek…so I’ve been holding off sex for the past week.” Both the girls snickered looking at him in shock.  
“Derek sure does like him some Stiles ass” Erica said not being able to contain her laugh.  
“Well…it’s not just that I’ve kinda been taking every chance I can to tease him?”   
“Does he know why your holding out on him?” Allison asked  
“No I think he just thinks I’m mad at him”  
Erica patted him on the back “Good job Stiles” the other two nodded in agreement and they settled in to watch the boys train.

 

~

 

Derek rushed towards Jackson, feeling his vein’s pump blood to his heart. Using all his force to throw the boy backward, he landed on his feet and stampeded towards Derek again. Preparing for impact managed to let him be shifted only a couple feet. He caught the boys foot, lifted and slammed him into the ground. Ready to pounce, but stalled when he heard Stiles call they’re break time.  
He huffed and moved so Jackson could get up. The boy went to join his mate Lydia on the porch, while Allison and Erica joined Scott and Boyd on the grass. Derek moved to lean against one of the trees at the edge of the forest. Growling in frustration, Derek couldn’t help but notice Stiles ass as he handed out water to the rest of the pack. The boy could fill out a pair of short well, he felt his claws extract and retract with the need to grip the soft flesh of Stiles ass. Derek felt his cock press against the rough material of his pants as he watched Stiles move towards him, the boys lean body taunting him.  
“Well there’s my big bad sourwolf.” Stiles said as he handed the man the bottle of water. Derek took it and downed almost the entire bottle. Stiles moved wrapping his arms around Derek’s waist and burying his face in the crook of Derek’s neck. Derek couldn’t help but groan when he felt Stiles start kissing and sucking at his throat. 

~

 

Derek grabbed Stiles waist with one hand and brought the boy closer rubbing his denim clad cock against Stiles, making him and the boy moan. Stiles smirked into the man neck knowing exactly what he was doing to the man.  
“Ahh…Stiles stop..” the man protested weakly. Derek groaned louder burying his face in stiles neck and started nibbling at the tip of the boys ear.  
“Do you really want me to stop?” Stiles asked breathlessly, grabbing Derek’s back and pulling him closer.  
“No” he answered honestly in a gruff voice. He rubbed his nose along Stiles throat, “ Mmm…baby I can smell how turned on you are, you smell so good” he exclaimed. Derek looked at Stiles the man’s eyes flashing crimson “we should tell everyone to go home…”  
“what no I haven’t even trained yet.” Stiles pulled out of the man grip an walking out towards Scott, Erica and Boyd who were soon joined by Jackson, and finally Derek. They lined up into running line formation. Stiles standing a in front of Derek bent into his starting stance, deliberately let his ass sway taunting Derek knowing the man was looking at him. 

~

Derek tossed and turned all for hours he just couldn’t get comfortable. “probably cause you have a raging case of blue balls” he said to himself. He and stiles hadn’t had sex in a little over a week and that wasn’t even the worst part the worst part was not knowing why. Turning over he nestled up behind the boy pulling him closer and settled in to sleep.

 

~

 

Stiles felt how restless Derek was and he did feel bad for putting the man through this, but he knew it would all pay off in the end and he wouldn’t have to wait much longer. Tomorrow was Derek’s birthday and the man would be rewarded greatly for his patience and hopefully not murdering Stiles. This plan was not only difficult for Derek it was also agonizing for Stiles, they hadn’t gone this long without having sex since stiles was in college and they were forced too. Stiles just had to make sure his plan went over without a hitch and was perfect.

 

~

 

Derek woke the next morning to an empty bed and the smell of bacon venturing throughout the house, he groaned and got out of bed walking out of the room and down to the kitchen where he saw stiles standing at the stove in his tight red boxer briefs, that he knew were Derek’s favorites. Along the island laid an assortment of various dishes that made his stomach growl and mouth water. Stiles finished cooking the last few pieces of bacon and placed them on the mountain. “Go sit” Stiles directed him to the table. Soon the boy brought over a couple plates and sat one in front of Derek that was piled high with steaming pancakes, bacon, and eggs. “Happy birthday baby” Stiles said and planted a chaste kiss on Derek’s lips as they settled in to eat breakfast.

 

Getting ready to go to work, Derek struggled with his tie. “ Hey baby can you help me with my tie?” Stiles just smiled and stepped in front of him beginning to fix the mess Derek made of his tie. The boy looked up and used the two ends of the fabric to bring Derek’s head forward and crushed his lips to his in a bruising kiss that set Derek’s crotch on fire and incited a instant hard on. Derek groaned loudly and moved Stiles backwards until his back was pressed against the wall.  
“Uhm…Derek…alpha.” Stiles said breathlessly  
“Yes…baby tell alpha what you need”   
Derek lifted Stiles until the boys legs were wrapped around his waist. He kissed along Stiles jaw to the boys ear, sucking and nibbling at the lobe. He massaged his crotch against Stiles’ “Fuck baby I wanna give you my cock…wanna knot my little omega.”  
“I…I…need your… knot” Stiles moaned  
Derek growled, his eyes flashing crimson. He crushed his mouth back on stiles tasting his sweet mouth and smelling his arousal, peaches and honey and smell that was all Stiles. His Stiles, his mate, his omega.  
“ Mine…my knot” Derek chanted  
Stiles didn’t want to have to stop Derek but he knew if he didn’t that the man would be late and his plan would be ruined and stiles couldn’t allow that to happen. He slowly unwrapped his legs from around Derek’s waist and lowered himself to the ground, trying to push the man back but to no avail. He pushed again this time a little harder, a dazed Derek looking at him with desire filled yes, but Stiles couldn’t give in not matter how much he wanted to.

“Here let me finish tying this or you’ll be late”

 

~

Derek left the parking lot and got in his Camaro he had been anxious to get home all day, ever since he left this morning he had gotten numerous vague texts from stiles and some not so vague, like the one that was a picture of his ass. Thanks to that Derek hadn’t been able to focus all day his mind constantly reverting back to that morning. Feeling Stiles, tasting him everything Stiles.   
~

 

Stiles stood in the middle of the living room in in robe, he had spent all day preparing and prepping trying to make Derek’s birthday perfect. No matter how long they had been together anything with Derek still managed to give him butterflies. Some days Stiles still couldn’t believe that Derek Hale was his mate, his alpha. Soon Stiles heard the familiar rumbling of Derek’s Camaro outside, he straightened and got into position. This was gonna be Derek’s best birthday.

 

~

 

When Derek entered the loft he was shocked to see that the building was lit with soft candle light coming from the table where awaited a steak dinner for two. Next he saw a single chair set up in the living room where the coffee table was, and lastly he saw a radiant Stiles clad in his jet black bathroom with bright red trim.

“Hey…welcome home birthday boy.”

“Uhm…hi what’s all this?” Derek asked still shocked by the vision that was Stiles.

“This is your birthday present…now enough chit chat, are you hungry?”

“ For what the food or you?” Derek replied smirking.

“Whichever”

“In that case…you.”  
Stiles smiled wide. “Have a seat alpha” he said and pointed to the chair in the middle of the loft.

~

 

Derek waited in the chair. Stiles had told him to take off his shoes, socks and tie, which left Derek clad in his pants and shirt. Derek tried to contain his excitement but failed the second Stiles stepped in front of him and untied the robe letting it fall. Derek lost all ability to form any comprehensive thought once he saw what was hidden under that robe.  
Stiles was completely naked despite the bright red mess thong that left nothing to the imagination. He felt his skin crawl and nails lengthen into claws, felt his eyes shift from they’re normal hazel green to the bright crimson red.  
“You like?” stiles asked.  
“Turn around…slowly” Derek replied through clinched teeth.  
Smiling down at him Stiles began to slowly turn giving Derek a good view of his plump ass, rubbing his hands down his torso and moved to massage his ass, even smacking for good measure. He heard Derek’s low growl at the action and a slight tearing noise, looking back he was pleased to see that the man’s claws had torn through his pants. Stiles turned back around faced Derek and slowly walked closer to the man, watching as his nostrils flared scenting Stiles’ arousal.   
“Do you want me?” Stiles asked. Derek growled louder as an answer.

Swaying his hips and teasing, Stiles turned his back towards the man again and slowly descended his ass onto Derek’s lap, nestling his ass the alpha’s crotch. The man groaned and let go of his own legs and griped Stiles waist, claws retracted but hold strong probably gonna leave behind bruises but Stiles didn’t care. 

Derek threw his head back “ughh…Stiles please I cant take this anymore please Fuck Me!”

Stiles turned around quickly are crushed his mouth on Derek’s, the man groaned and gripped the flesh of ass massaging his cheeks. While Stiles worked on stripping Derek’s clothes off, once Stiles had Derek naked, he moved down the man’s body tonging his nipples inciting them to get hard and drawing a shivering breath from the man. Derek buried his hand into Stiles hair gripping his locks lightly. Derek’s torso clinched as Stiles soft tongue moved lower.   
“Derek moaned loudly and rolled his head back when Stiles griped his hard member. Moving his hand along the shaft and massaging the swollen head with his thumb.  
“Fuuuuck…baby…harder please.  
Stiles smiled and lowered his head taking Derek’s cock in his mouth.  
“oh my god…baby your mouth feels so good.” Derek’s praise inspired Stiles to move his hand and mouth faster, tightening his mouth around the head of Derek’s cock, swallowing the precum leaking out the slit in a constant stream, telling Stiles the man was close to cumming.

 

~

 

Derek pulled the boys mouth of his shaft. “ I need to be inside you now!” Without warning the man picked Stiles up and carried the boy upstairs to the bedroom. Stiles squealed in excitement as he was tossed in the center of the bed. Derek settled in between stiles legs and reached over to grab the lube from the bedside drawer. Squirting some of the lube onto his fingers and massaging stiles hole.   
“oh come on…”stiles whined.  
Derek was as impatient sliding his first finger in moving it slowly, allowing stiles to get used to the intrusion. Once he was sure the boy wasn’t feeling any pain he added another finger scissoring them stretching his tight, warm hole, moving a little deeper finding stiles prostate making him go wild underneath the wolf.  
“I’m ready…baby I promise please just Fuck Me!!”  
Derek pulled out his fingers seeing stiles hole clench from the loss. He squirted a little more lube in his hand massaged onto his cock. Lifting the boys hips a bit he lined his shaft up with his up with stiles hole. Groaning he slowly pushed inside feeling the tight ring of muscle expand to accommodate his large shaft.  
“Oh fuck stiles…you’re so tight”  
Thrusting slowly at first drawing out low moans from the omega, until he felt the boy grip him tighter inciting Derek to move faster. He gripped stiles thighs tighter and began to thrust harder, picking up speed. Stiles low moans reverting to high pitched whines and never ending chant of “Derek.”  
“Stiles I’m so close baby…such a good little omega”  
The only thing reaching him was his impending knot forming and the various obscenities escaping stiles mouth.  
“Derek…IM GONNA CUM!!!”  
“Yes baby cum… cum for alpha.” With that stiles painted his stomach in streams of creamy white cum without touching his cock.”  
Derek felt his knot well and lock in stiles warm tight cavern, the boys orgasm triggering Derek’s own.  
“AHHHH…FUCK STILES!!!”  
Once they caught they’re breath they settled in to wait rest and wait out Derek’s knot.

“So did you have a good birthday?”

“Mhm” the man responded contently.

“Sorry to make you wait so long” stiles snickered.

Derek’s head reeled up in realization. “You made me suffer on purpose?” stiles laughed at the man incredulous face and shrugged.

“Stiles you’re such an ass” he said as he rested back against stiles’ chest.

. . .  
“Do you think we could warm up those steaks? Cause I’m hungry for something else now.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so I know its not all that good just give me some time. I have a series I plan on posting which goes back to the beginning of stiles and Derek's relationship so if you wanna be informed about that stay tuned. Thanks for reading.


End file.
